Derrière mes Yeux bleus
by Bulle
Summary: Songe-fic, One Shot. Lorsque Draco s'exprime... Mention de Slash.


**Titre : **Derrière mes Yeux bleus

**Auteur :** Bulle

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Songe-fic, Slash (bien que presque pas mentionné..)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, ni la chanson (de Limp Bizkit) ni les personnages (de JKRowling)

**Note :** Hier soir, j'écoutais une toune de P!nk et je me disais qu'elle irait bien à Draco… Mais aujourd'hui, mon amie est venue chez moi, et elle m'a fait écouter une chanson… Je suis tomber sous le charme et je lui ai demandé le titre. J'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que les paroles allaient encore mieux à Draco que celles de l'autre toune. Alors voilà mon premier OS, qui est en plus un Songe-fic.

Je dédis donc ceci à Gabrielle, même si je sais qu'elle ne lira pas. (elle n'est pas lectrice et n'aime pas vraiment les Harry Potter, mais bon… je l'aime pareil, ma Gabounette lol) Un gros merci à toi!!

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Bonne lecture!

**No one knows what it's like**

**To be the Bad Man**

**To be the Sad man**

**Behind Blue eyes**

J'ai toujours été considéré comme quelqu'un sans Cœur. Personne n'a jamais pensé que, peut-être, étais-je différent?

On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme… alors regarde-les bien, ces yeux, regarde derrière mes yeux bleus. Peut-être ne suis-je pas comme tu le pensais? Peut-être suis-je différent… Que je ne suis pas comme toi, que je ne suis pas un monstre qui ne pense qu'à être cruelle et méchant… Personne ne sait comment je me sens, d'être enfermé en moi-même, de devoir me montrer ignoble envers les autres.

**And no one knows what's like**

**To hated**

**To be fated**

**To telling only lies**

Personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être détester. De se sentir rejeter. J'ai toujours été obligé de rabaissé les autres, pour te rendre fier de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment agis par moi-même de toute ma vie. J'ai été élevé en étant destiné à devenir Mangemort. De devoir toujours mentir pour te faire plaisir. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, où l'on me considère comme le parfait fils de son père, au regard froid et au cœur de glace. J'aurais voulu être quelqu'un de normal, qui ait aimé, sans avoir de soucis quant à sa place dans le monde. Sans avoir à mentir.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is a vengeance**

**That's never free**

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être libre. De pouvoir faire ce que je veux, et par moi-même, sans recevoir d'ordre. Je semble sans cœur, mais j'ai une conscience derrière ce masque. Je suis souvent isolé du monde, perdu dans mes pensées. Je rêve à ma vie si je ne serais pas celui que je suis. Je pourrais certainement vivre l'amour avec celui que j'ai aimé depuis le premier regard. Je pourrais être heureux, sans être obligé de seulement l'imaginer. L'amour serait la vengeance contre toi. Je pourrais te montrer que je ne suis pas vide, que je suis moi. Que je peux ressentir.

**No one knows what its like**

**To feel these feelings**

**Like I do, and I blame you!**

Qui peut ressentir ce que je ressens? Je perçois bien les regards de crainte et de dégoût dans les yeux de tout le monde. Comment peuvent-ils seulement imaginer que je suis autre chose… Je me sens si démolis à chaque fois. Parfois j'ai envie de laisser tomber ce masque de froideur et d'aller me réfugier dans mon lit, pour pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis tiraillé entre ma conscience et mes sentiments. Ceci, je te le dois père, je te le dois à toi!

**No one bites back as hard**

**On their anger**

**None of my pain woe**

**Can show through**

Je dois toujours faire semblant d'être insensible. Que rien ne me touche. Mais pourtant, je ne veux que montré ma douleur, montré à quel point je peux être différent! Que la méchanceté que je dégage n'est pas de moi, que je ne suis pas fait de colère et de haine! Je ravale cette vague de rage envers toi, tout est de ta faute! Ma douleur, ma peine… Je dois toujours tout cacher, pour ne rien laisser paraître qu'un visage lisse, sans sentiments.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is a vengeance**

**That's never free**

Je rêve de pouvoir piétiner ce masque, de pouvoir laisser voler mon imagination… De pouvoir réalisé ce à quoi j'ai pensé pendant des heures. Le seul temps où je peux être tranquille. Je me vengerais de toute cette souffrance. Je me vengerais en te désobéissant, en l'aimant de tout mon cœur. Peut-être ni arriverais-je pas, mais j'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

**No one knows what its like**

**To be mistreated, to be defeated**

**Behind blue eyes**

Personne ne sait ce qu'est d'être enfermé en soit-même, sans jamais pouvoir sortir. Je veux te désobéire, je veux que tu culpabilise, je veux que tu culpabilise toute ces années où tu m'as maltraité, que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement. Je veux que tu regrettes ce que tu m'as fait. Je veux que tu regrettes de me priver du bonheur, de l'amour. Je me vengerais de ça. Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas? Tu le vois derrière mes yeux bleus.

**No one knows how to say**

**That they're sorry and don't worry**

**I'm not telling lies**

Il n'y a jamais personne qui sait comment me dire qu'ils sont désolés. Qu'ils comprennent mon sort, qu'ils veulent m'aider. Il n'y a personne de toute façon qui n'a que seulement découvert. Ils ne veulent pas savoir, ils ne veulent pas avoir à s'excuser. À se faire pardonner de toutes ces années de souffrances qu'ils m'ont infligées, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi j'agissais de cette manière. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que c'est en parti de leur faute ; s'ils m'avaient écouté, s'ils avaient regardé dans mes yeux, ils auraient découvert que c'était de ta faute. Et je ne dis pas de mensonges, pour une fois. Je ne fais que le dire à voix haute. Tout cela, c'est toi.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is a vengeance**

**That's never free**

Si je pouvais, j'irais le voir. J'irais lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je lui dirais que je ne suis pas comme l'image que tu m'as fait construire. Que je suis une personne pourvue d'un cœur et de rêves. Je lui dirais que de l'aimer serait une vengeance suffisante. Même si cela ne te blessera pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Même si juste y pensé n'assouvira pas cette vengeance, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'y avoir réfléchi.

No one knows what its like 

**To be the bad man**

**To be the sad man**

**Behind blue eyes**

Lui saura ce qu'est d'être obligé d'agir autrement que ce que l'on veut. Parce qu'il est le survivant, n'est-ce pas? Il saura que je suis triste, malgré le fait que je ne le montre pas. Il arrivera à me rendre heureux, même si ce n'est pas la réalité, parce que j'ai plusieurs heures pour y pensé. Il saura m'aimer. Il saura regarder derrière mes yeux bleus.

! FIN ! 

Voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Je suis contente, c'est la première fois que j'écris le mot « Fin » à une de mes fics ; lol

À la prochaine,

Bulle.


End file.
